dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Petey Piranha vs Roserade
Petey Piranha vs Roserade is Peep4Life's two hundred and eighty-first DBX! Description Season 19 Episode 11! Super Mario vs Pokemon! When a ferocious new foe arrives in the forest, Roserade steps up against him. But which flower will be uprooted? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Trees shook in the forest as Pokemon scrambled away from the emerging Petey Piranha. Several bird Pokemon soared overhead, narrowly avoiding being slammed to the ground by the long reach of the monstrous plant. But that was when one Pokemon among hundreds fleeing stepped forwards with tagged the giant with a Razor Leaf. Although not much damage had been done, this caught the attention of Petey, and it lunged at Roserade, fangs preparing to make short work of the Bouquet Pokemon. Here we go! The Pokemon leapt backwards with grace and landed several feet away. She then quickly launched a Sludge Bomb at the hulking creature, staggering it back slightly. Petey figured it was his turn to attack now, and ripped a tree trunk out of the ground. Roserade was a little amazed by this at first, but snapped out of her awe in the nick of time to evade the shot. She charged up another Razor Leaf, but this time Petey struck quicker, he screeched as loud as he could, using the sound wave to throw Roserade back. The Bouquet Pokemon skidded on the ground, but managed to slow herself down. This unfortunately put her in the prime position for Petey to use a Mud Slinger, spitting dirt directly on Roserade's position. Roserade wanted to respond quickly, but the mud had caused a drastic drop in movement. Petey then barged straight into Roserade, knocking her spine first against a tree. The Pokemon skidded down the trunk of it, and Petey taunted her from afar. Roserade got back to her feet, and used Leech Seed. The seeds sapped some of Petey's strength, and the giant's response was to charge down at Roserade, pulling up the roots of the Pokemon's attack. When close enough, Petey fired a Tweester at Roserade. Instinctively, Roserade dug her heels in and used Ingrain to defy the tornado. But Petey had her now in an easy position to target, firing Toxic Goop on the Pokemon. Roserade landed on her back, but was back to her feet quicker than Petey anticipated. She fired Sludge Bomb right in the chest of Petey, scoring an effective hit and stumbling the behemoth. Roserade smirked, as it prepared a Shadow Ball, firing the sphere right into the gut of Petey. The giant plant immediately shook violently, trying to throw Roserade off using a follow up attack. The Bouquet Pokemon landed on Petey's arm and smashed a Sludge Bomb down his neck. Petey closed his mouth, and seemed to chew up the attack. Roserade's eyes widened in horror. No way! ''She thought, as Petey spat out the attack at twice the velocity. The Pokemon skidded across the floor, before being lifted into the air with a Tweester. Roserade tried to hold on to anything she could, but Petey ripped her away from her supports and then planted her with a headbutt. Roserade landed with a thud, but was able to stand under her own power. She quickly latched on to Petey and began sapping his strength with Giga Drain. Petey violently tried to throw Roserade off, but the Pokemon stood firm. She summoned more poison to her roses, this time in the form of Toxic. The poison seeped into Petey's body, slowing him down as he dropped to his knees. Desperate to not leave himself vulnerable, he tried an ambitious sound wave, but Roserade Ingrained herself into the floor. She refused to be moved, holding on for dear life as Petey's began to falter. She then let loose with a ravaging Venoshock, launching Petey off the ground and back first into an abandoned chateau. The monster threw a chunk of building at Roserade, knocking the Pokemon out of the air, but before he could truly capitalise, the poison took more effect, dropping Petey again. The beast roared in rage and pain as Roserade leapt before him. This time, Roserade's move was intended as a killer. She charged up pure energy around herself, before releasing it as concentrated on Petey as possible: Dazzling Gleam. Petey snarled as the attack disintegrated him, leaving only a panting Bouquet Pokemon alive. '''DBX' Conclusion And the winner is: Roserade!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Pokemon vs Mario themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:Poison Duel Category:Plant themed DBXs Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Monster themed DBX Fights